


A Collection of HoneyMustard

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Stretch and Red!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 1: Stretch does something to protect Red.





	A Collection of HoneyMustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch does something to protect Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Temporary Death of Non-Main Character, Implied Violence

The human was laying very still.

Stretch ran a hand over his sockets; and then again.

The human was still laying there… they weren't moving.

The bat in his hand suddenly felt a lot heavier than earlier that day. Its lacquered surface was slick with red liquid and he turned it, watching it glisten as though from faraway. He wanted to drop it. He should drop it. He needed to check and see if the human was still breathing.

The human he'd smashed in the head with the bat.

It… it had been the right thing to do. The only thing to do!

"hey. c'mon Stretch, put it down. it's over."

Red shifted in front of him, hands raised in a peaceful gesture. His expression looked unusually soft, a smile playing on his teeth instead of his perpetual scowl. Stretch might have marveled at the sight if not for the hyper-focus he had on the crack on Red's skull. He'd gotten used to seeing the wound that never healed. Now, it was wider, curled around the side of his socket in a whole new branch of fractured bone.

Red had been so relaxed, pretending he wasn't enjoying their camping trip but profusely arguing against going home early. After a hike to the river and enjoying a day just chilling in the shallows and trying to catch fish, they'd headed back for some sandwiches for lunch. The human lingering in their campsite had surprised them and they'd started yelling and shouting about monsters and death and abominations.

Then… then somehow Red was on the ground, clutching at his skull while the human approached with a wild look in their eyes. And Stretch had reached for the closest object and swung hard.

He startled from his memories when one of Red's hands settled around his, gently extracting the bat from his numb fingers. He let it go and as soon as he did, he collapsed onto his knees as the gravity of the situation finally crashed over him.

"oh stars, oh stars, what did i do?"

Wood clattered onto the ground and a heavy weight draped over his back. The smell of leather and cinnamon engulfed him and it only helped a little less than the arms that wrapped around him, pulling him against Red's chest.

"Red, _Red_ …" He gasped, clutching at his chest, above his Soul. Where was it? The LoVe. How would it feel to have that sudden rush of gaining a level of violence? He felt cold and like he was drowning in regret and despair and yet, he also felt justified. Was that part of it too?

"sweetheart." The stern snap made him freeze. "sweetheart. it's okay. they're alive. yer okay."

Stretch looked up and stared at the human. Looked past the panic and adrenaline. The slight swell and fall of their chest was hard to see… but it was there. A sob tore from his throat and he wrapped his arms around Red's middle.

"it's okay. 'm fine, yer protected me." Red chuckled softly against his skull, "i called Boss, he'll take care of everythin'."

The human groaned softly but made no move to do more than lay there. The smaller skeleton he'd assaulted had pinned him down with a singular smoking eyelight the color of hellfire and nearly tangible rage. The stare boring into him scared him more than the idea of taking another equally fierce hit to the head; and he'd thought the smaller monster would be an easier target. He regretted ever thinking he could take on a monster by himself, let alone two.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
